


Watching

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Geoff accidentally wake up the others with some early morning fun.</p><p>'"Guys?"</p><p>Ray called out softly, the trio turning to look at him, all grinning a bit devilishly. Gavin motioned for him to come over.</p><p>"Geoff and Michael decided to have a little fun on their own, so we're watching and enjoying the show."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

It was rare for Michael to wake up before any of the others, let alone most of them. Trying to remove yourself from what was effectively a pile of warmth and comfort was rather tough, and despite waking up at 6:30, he didn't end up being able to remove himself for a good fifteen minutes more. Wandering into the bathroom, he relieved himself and washed his face, the cool water helping him wake up some. After that he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, noting that the pot was already half gone.

Heading into the living room, he realized why. Geoff was up already, sipping what Michael could only guess was his second or third cup of coffee and using his laptop. Michael walked in quietly, his bare feet plodding softly on the wood floor as he moved over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. Geoff's eyes left his laptop instantly, brows raising a bit in surprise as he realized it was their resident late-sleeper up already.

"Morning Michael, nice to see you up so early."

"Morning. Dunno if nice is the word I'd use, but it's definitely interesting."

Geoff got up from where he'd been sitting in his favorite armchair and settled in next to Michael. The younger man showed his appreciation by cuddling into Geoff, the other setting his laptop down and just enjoying the alone time with Michael. They stayed like that for a little while until Michael finished his coffee, setting his mug on the coffee table in front of them and snuggling closer.

"Hey Geoff, you know what we don't really get many chances to do?"

The older man gave him a curious look.

"What?"

"Morning sex."

"Mm, I dunno Michael. I'm not sure it's the best idea. I mean everyone else is sleeping, and it's still early, and..."

"Right, forgot you're an old man. Bones too creaky in the morning to get your freak on, Geoffrey?"

"...Strip."

\--

Ray would like to say that it was a weird thing to be woken up by the sounds of sex, but in this house it was pretty normal. Though to be fair, usually it was Gavin or Ryan making the noise, but the expletive-riddled moans clearly belonged to Michael. Groaning a little, he turned onto his stomach and fumbled at the nightstand for his phone, grabbing it and reading the time. Half past 7. Since when was Michael up so early?

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep with Michael in the background, Ray got up, not surprised to see that the rest of the hunters were already up and somewhere else. Shuffling out, he saw a huddle of bodies peeking at the archway to the living room, where the sounds seemed to be coming from.

"Guys?"

Ray called out softly, the trio turning to look at him, all grinning a bit devilishly. Gavin motioned for him to come over.

"Geoff and Michael decided to have a little fun on their own, so we're watching and enjoying the show."

Michael and Geoff were intense on their own when they had sex with anyone, and together it was like they unleashed all their roughness and kinks. Biting and bruising, nails scratching up backs and hair getting pulled hard. Rude words and little slaps, just enough to make Michael tremble, but never going too far. Geoff knew just what the limit was, always careful not to toe the line and upset Michael for real.

They were in the middle of fucking, Michael on Geoff's lap on the couch, his pale arms tossed over Geoff's shoulders, the older man's hands gripping Michael's hips, pushing and pulling the smaller man on and off his cock. Geoff's head was buried into the other's pale neck, littering it with bites and kisses, never losing his rhythm. The curly-haired man was panting and whimpering, Geoff always knew how to turn him into a simpering mess and he absolutely loved it.

The rest of the hunters watched earnestly, not especially aroused as they'd only just woken up themselves, but watching Michael and Geoff go at it was about as entertaining as anything else they'd see this early in the morning. Trying to get a better view, Ryan leaned in a little more, stumbling a bit and cursing under his breath as Geoff pulled away from Michael's neck and turned his head towards them. The eldest of the hunters smirked at his peeking companions, motioning with one hand for them to come in a bit and get comfortable.

Happily, they complied, walking in as silently as possible and walking in front of the coffee table, Michael's back to them now. Michael's head was on one of his arms, resting a little as Geoff had slowed. The older man grabbed a fistful of curls, tugging hard and making Michael's eyes meet his. Michael let out a little whimper at the tug, eyes hazy and unfocused, his glasses discarded on the side of the couch early on.

"You feeling good, baby? You like my cock in you?"

"Ssso fucking much Geoff..."

"Glad to hear it. Now I want you to turn around and straddle me the opposite way, got it?"

Michael nodded eagerly, slowly pulling off of Geoff and turning. He froze in place as he caught sight of their other lovers, body flushing red all the way down to his chest. Geoff smacked his ass to grab his attention again.

"I said straddle me, Michael. Don't make me ask again."

He followed Geoff's instructions, essentially sitting on Geoff's lap but making sure to position it right, sliding back down onto the man's cock. He shuddered as he was filled again, eyes screwed shut as he tried to forget that everyone was watching him. Geoff's hands gripped his hips again and Michael waited for him to move, only nothing was happening. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and looked back a little, Geoff staring at him expectantly.

"Michael, you woke up everyone with your moaning, the least you can do is look at them while I fuck you. They want to enjoy the show."

The younger man pouted a little bit, he knew Geoff was right. Besides, it wasn't as though he'd never been naked in front of them all before. In fact, he'd had sex with them all, on plenty of occasions, so really this wasn't that strange. But usually he had one, maybe two people at a time seeing him during such a vulnerable moment, to have every single one of his lovers be giving him their full attention was a little overwhelming. Still, he gave in, eyes moving to focus on the men standing in front of them, somewhat blurry but he could still tell they were watching eagerly.

Geoff began moving him again, Michael letting out a choked whimper at the sudden restart. He didn't know what to do with his hands, one pushing back sweat-soaked curls from his face while the other covered Geoff's right hand. Though he had been embarrassed to start, the fact that the other hunters were watching so earnestly was starting to excite him, becoming more vocal and unabashed again as Geoff hurried his pace.

"You actually like them watching, don't you? You like it when people see you getting fucked."

Michael nodded lightly, eyes staring almost blankly ahead, body trembling badly as Geoff continued to push him up and down on his cock.

"Say it, tell them the truth."

Geoff whispered into Michael's ear, leaning closer and biting it roughly, Michael letting out a gutteral groan, eyes fluttering a bit.

"I-I love being watched. I want you guys to watch me getting f-fucked... feels so good..."

"Such a good boy, and to think you were pouting just a bit ago."

Geoff kissed his shoulder, tightening his grip and getting a bit more frantic in his pace, Michael letting out short, choked gasps as he neared his end.

"Touch yourself baby, show them how good you feel."

The older man ordered and Michael followed suit, gripping his own cock with one hand, clumsily jerking himself off as Geoff thrusted in a few more times before finishing, Michael taking a few moments more before reaching his end as well, turning into a limp mess in Geoff's lap immediately after.

Jack took the liberty of helping Geoff clean up Michael, the younger man tired out from doing such a strenuous activity so early. Ryan went off to grab himself some coffee, smiling contently from having such an enjoyable waking up, playing the scenes over in his head. Gavin and Ray were a bit too worked up too need coffee, heading off to the bathroom to indulge in a scene of their own. Jack joined Ryan when Michael was all cleaned up, leaving Geoff to tuck him back into bed.

The eldest man did so happily, lovingly fluffing Michael's pillows and covering him carefully with the blankets, the younger man already mostly asleep, snuggling a pillow tightly. He gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before heading out. Pausing at the doorway, he mumbled something with an amused smile, mostly to himself.

"And that, my dear Michael, is why we don't fuck early in the morning."


End file.
